Techno-Science Яaider Virgo
Facebolt: Virgo III This Facebolt is make of Osmium. It has Virgo and her Light, a sword that contains deadly laser is engraved inside an octagon shape which surrounds that image. Underneath it, it has 'ViЯgo'engraved in Italic Bold. There are Pointy Diamond spikes which is lying flat that surrounds the hexagon so that Virgo contains even more defense from sky bomb attacks and the attacks from the opponent when it is higher than Virgo. Instead, when the taller bey reaches it, Virgo can shred the Fusion wheel and the spin track into tiny pieces.The Face Bolt also depicts "Virgo", Latin for "Virgin" and the sixth astrological sign of the Zodiac. ''' Energy Ring: Virgo III *12 Grams '''Virgo III is the successor to Virgo II. It's similar to the second-evolved Virgo Energy Ring. It resembles it, in that it is three-sided with spikes on it's three sides, representing the horns and the head of a unicorn, going in a rightward circular movement. However, the spikes are more snuggled in together with the horns being longer, more detailed, and a Aqua Blue rather than Yellow and Gold. Virgo III is a transparent Aquamarine, and contains a powder-like substance used to increase it's weight like the majority Energy Rings. Weighing approximately 12 grams, it is amongst the heaviest Energy Rings and has a very great use in three-sided Fusion Wheels like Diablo, Blitz and Hades; much like Kerbecs, but mostly with Blitz, as it provides excellent synergy with it. It is Aqua Blue in colour. Fusion Wheel: Technoscience Яaider *Total Weight 48 Grams This Fusion Wheel is pretty much like the 'Fusion' 4D Wheel from the bey, 'Fusion Hades AD145 SWD'. But it outclasses it heavily due to it being made of Osmium and rubber. The Fusion Wheel, 'Technoscience Яaider' has Laser-Beam substance inside the Fusion Wheel. The Fusion Wheel can suck up the air and it can blow the Laser away. It has laser-proof metal to contain all of the laser. Rubber Frame: Яaider *Weight 10 Grams The 'Яaider' Rubber Frame is, as its name suggests, made of rubber. Its hard rubber, much harder than regular Rubber. Its main purpose is to make opponent beyblades bounce off upon battle contact. So it cant deal that much damage to Virgo. Also, the Rubber Frame can be used to spin-steal from left-spinning beyblades. The rubber is a Shiny Yellow in color. Metal Frame: Яaider *28 Grams This Metal Frame, 'Яaider' is a circular, smooth Metal Frame that can change modes, Defense mode and normal mode. Defense mode is where the Rubber Frame stays above it so it can defend of hard attacks. Normal mode is where the Metal Frame lays above the rubber frame. The metal frame has ver smooth bunps which is made of pure osmium. Osmium is a good type of metal for more improvements. Osmium outclasses metal, so the Osmium bumps can allow harder attack power and defense power. The Metal Frame is Purple in color. Core: Яaider *Weight 10 Grams It is made out of Ununoctium. The Яaider Core is an advanced, smooth, circular Core with an armor-like detail. It is designed to hold Яaider's Metal Frame and Rubber Frame in place. Interesting about it though, is that on its underside, it showcases various pattern-like designs, one of them has three scythes facing the handle. Which is going at a left-ward motion, to be exact. It appears in a circle around each other into a bigger Scythe sword in a left-ward motion. 4D Performance Tip: Яaiding Delta (R:D) *Weight 19.5 Grams Яaiding Delta is a bulky, heavy 4D Performance Tip. It also has osmium bumps which is almost completely covering the 4D Performance Tip. This increases defense and heaviness for more attack power. This performance tip is very similar to King's Delta Drive. But Яaiding Delta has more advanced and the performance tip outclasses it more. It has three performance tips inside Яaiding Delta. They are: EMWD (Eternal Metal Wide Defense) For more stable balance and more stamina and defense, it decreases friction to make it almost impossible to run out of stamina. R²XGF (Right Rubber Xtreme Giga Flat), and for Balance is, R²CS (Right Rubber Coated Sharp). Right Rubber doesn't have that much speed than R²XGF and it doesn't have more stamina and defense than EMWD, but it has both in one. R²CS also outclasses CS which is used in Masamune's Ray Striker. It changes tip modes by the Blader's command. It also has scythe patterns facing in a right-ward motion which means that it can spin right and left. Inside it, it has a machine that has 10 arms inside which are magnetic and these can take the gravity balls. There are 10 arms and 10 Gravity Balls which is made of Osmium. When turned to attack mode, the arms grab the gravity balls and the arms spin very fast, creating more speed and spin strength while increasing attack power which is added to an attack. '''Stamina mode is where the arms grab the Osmium Gravity balls. It spins it very fast creating more speed, the wind can be controlled by Virgo due to that. It is easier for Virgo to create a wind shield with more protection. The arms then release the Gravity Balls making them shake and spin around the circular space which increases stamina. It might not be as fast at the arms spinning it while the balls attached to it, but it uses the speed to make the force greater, the greater the force the more stamina it gains. Also, this 4D tip can suck air inside. When that happens, it has a very strong use. Like speeding the Gravity Balls on Stamina mode. Nova Gear: Techno-Charge *''Techno-Charge: '''Techno-Charge goes inside the spin track, it connects to the bey and it sends its energy to the bey. It contains a source of power to charge up the stamina, attack, defense and balance. It has a silver white circle with a Nova-Blue color. It changes its color to a Dark Black circle with a Crimson Red color once it sends all of the power to the bey. It stays on the bey to add heaviness to. It symbolizes Virgo's Magic armor.' Stats Abilities Attack *Яaiding Blast: Similar to TechnoBlast but it powers its Blazing Lasers. It then sucks the air and changes to attack mode. Then the arms grab the Osmium Gravity balls and they rotate very fast. It then pushes the air out of the holes so it can increase the attack. The lasers increase the attack power, it can also melt a part of the opponent's Fusion Wheel. Which weakens the bey. While it attacks, it unleashes a blast. *'Osmatic Яe-Birth Drive ': Virgo changes tips to EWMD to regain balance but at the same time, the arms inside the 4D Drive attract the Magnetic Osmium balls and it spins for 5 seconds quickly. It then lets go which also regains stamina and balance. *'Tech-spherical Shield ': Technoscience Яaider Virgo creates a 360 degree spherical shield which is made out of wind, that wind can be controlled by Technoscience Яaider Virgo. It is also quite similar to the shield created in Technoscience Яaider Virgo's transformation move. It can cancel out a special move and an ability move which is based on attacking. This ability could be used once. Special Moves *Sacred Sparkle: It activates Sparkle Invisibility to make itself disappear from the opponent's sight. It then makes the arms attract the balls inside the 4D drive very fast so it can create a windy gale which can force a bey outside of a stadium. Once that happens, it changes to R²XGF tip so it can create speedy movements so it can increase speed and attack. It then upper attacks the opponent which sends it flying, after that, it charges to the bey so it can attack its performance tip. Making the opponent's bey's performance tip fly off the bey which weakens the bey even more and the opponent's bey goes out of control. Category:Second Evolution Beyblades Category:LiberatorLucinda Category:Beyblades